Platforms, such as aircraft, ships, vehicles and stationary platforms; engines for platforms; and wiring harness systems that effectively protect against electromagnetic interferences remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.